western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Grimes
Actor Luke Grimes is one of the stars of the (modern-day) western series Yellowstone. Series Yellowstone (19 episodes) In this TV series Grimes plays Kayce Dutton, a horse-tamer living on the Broken Rock Reservation with his wife Monica and their son Tate. Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes he made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : o = made an uncredited appearance : x = was (only) credited in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 (9 episodes) Season 2 (10 episodes) Images Kayce Dutton.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 10.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 5.jpg The Long Black Train.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 5.jpg Coming Home.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 5.jpg The Remembering.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 6.png Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos Yellowstone 'Horse Tamer' Official Sneak Peek ft. Kevin Costner & Luke Grimes Paramount Network A Shootout on the Ranch Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Kayce vs. Rip Fist Fight Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Rip & Kayce Confront Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Season 1 First Look at Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network Walker Quits the Ranch Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce & Monica Get Real Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Ride Away From Their Problems Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Reflect on the Loss of Evelyn Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce Makes Monica a Promise Yellowstone Paramount Network External Links * Luke Grimes on IMDb * Luke Grimes on Wikipedia * Luke Grimes on tv.com Category:Actors